Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding
by Jame Press
Summary: The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO. is ending temporarily. All of the scenes are possible of sentence Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding. This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka. PS: This is experiment short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)
1. Shinichi - Shiho

One Shot – Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding  
The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO is ended temporary,

All of the scenes are possible of phrase Just Kidding and Not Just kidding.

This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka.

PS: This is experiment short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)

Update: I check my grammar with Grammarly application.  
Please review.

1\. Shinichi - Shiho  
June 21, 2001  
The sound of the front door opened is coming to the young man's ears.  
The young man who is owner can't move.  
Some event that happened about two weeks ago made him decided for his life after that.  
It is strange to experience for his life.  
It is thrilling, exciting and most vulnerable for his life in eighteen years old to nineteen years old.  
The sound of a bullet, the chasing, and surrounding in the event included his decision to doing something  
are helping him. This decision will be the most important chosen choice in his life that he determined to do it  
finished.

However, He feels all of the dangerous events that he faced all over two years past will not end.  
But he thinks it doesn't end, He would have made a chance to make it end again.  
At least, he knows he is not alone. He has friends and more helpers.  
He thinks if I and everyone can't do this, it would no one else can do it.  
….This crazy leg…If I don't fall at fire exit before, it has more moving.  
…Herr, I have a chance to admission for police examination?  
Now, I should think this leg get well.

In this time, when he thinks about how to do this after that.  
The woman walks in the house. She entered this house several times in the past two years normally.  
This entering will end.  
Something throughout in the past two years that threaten her and the young man likes as the end of this chapter.

Nevertheless, the new chapter of the threatening which he and she is aware when about half a year ago  
is beginning. The woman who wears a laboratory coat and an original navy-blue button-up shirt reveal her nervous face and she hides some feeling that the young man can't recognize.  
He turns to her while he flops on his bed that it was moved from the second floor to ground floor.  
He begins to accustom for his normal body. 

This familiarity comes back to him when half a year before.  
It helps him to be relaxed. All of his statuses happen because the gift from the something is successful.  
His half year's life that return makes he greets her with his normal voice's tone. He said  
"Hi, Are you here?"  
" Yes, how are you? Your leg?"  
" I'm OK. My leg is bad for work as a runner."  
"Herr. You aren't going to Hong Kong for a runner. Right?"  
"Don't say it. Don't preach to me as same as someone. Yesterday, someone just preaches to me."  
"I hear it. Around the house have many bug devices. It still works."  
"Hm. The basic vigilance. Right?...It looks like your serum is good work for me."  
" It can't say anything. Mr. Detective, you just get it for three syringes in this half year. ..But it works permanent and doesn't make you to the shrunken body in eight-nine hours. It shows that it has strongly efficacy."  
"Yes, thank you"  
The woman moves to the young man close. And she sits on the sofa near his bed that he move it to the living room next to the library room. She has any question to ask him about something. The young man tries to stand up from his bed. He tries to reach and take the mug but his right leg can't shift. He can't hold it.  
She takes the mug. While she pouring the water, her hand is a quaver.  
"Hey, you're crazy? …Are you ok?"  
" I …. I don't know …I read everything in the report that attached to the email. .. It's over?"  
" It will be not finished yet."  
"It…It is… Has it become so written in the report?"  
"I saw it. …Your brother shot it on his head. …He swears it. This is for Akemi, You're bastard."  
She put down the mug and hold her quivering hand on her chest. Her heart is confusing. It mixing both disorderly and relief. She remains to something that is being baptized. However, something can't get over it  
and can't calm down. Her hand breaks quavering. She said. 

"Hey. After now, don't you think stop do this so?"  
" It's not easy to finish it anyway? When I have come this far, I must come to end"  
The woman close's one eye. She feels angry for his headstrong. She recognized all over two years.  
When he decided, he will not turn back. But now, he gets the normal life that he wants and he gets it back again.  
Why can he still struggle? All of these is be unrelated to his family.  
He should not in the dangerous circle like this at first and back to it again.  
Moreover, the cause of all that happens because of her and her parents.  
…Why he doesn't think and miss people worried him behind? 

"You can't do this continually. ..As I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. You should stop this."  
"You knows it. My parent knows it. We can't stop this. I and my friend can't stop this"  
"Organization is ended. It's over. Why you have to be aware?"  
"That is not just only them. They went missing and the others stay. The Alphabet, The dead ones and the rest of organization. ..Are you read the file of Zingani? Right?"  
"Yes, I read it. The world knows it is very large and deep more than anyone imagined.  
The organization has an enemy. Because you, my brother and the others friend help together. It makes the organization is fall.  
The balance was destroyed. The rest of them will fight and try to get advantage from the balance."  
"The old hag must come back. …She comes back surely. I can't stop this."  
The woman is be depressed immediately. She can't expostulate and can't plead him for what he did.  
She bawls with wrathful.  
"You're crazy! … You're very crazy. It should end at this time! Why you do it continually? And so stubborn?!.  
Do you care for Ran and your friend? Kudo-kun!"  
"Because they still be free and I saw them with my eyes. I can't release them! Because I care, everyone, I can't  
quit for this!.  
"All is gone! All of everything is the end! It's useless for you that you think to hunt them like as you're willing! Why you ask for trouble! Why you want it became your business and make it as your business!.  
Both you, Akai-san and Amuro-san can't terminate this! The organization is ending!  
But the others that such as the organization, they know nothing about identities of you and me.  
Why you want to hunt deeply for catch them all?! The other organizations are unconnected and not related  
to you and me! Why?!"  
"The left of them will hunt you! I can't release them do it! Haibara …It is promising to me and I promise to  
Akemi-san before she died.  
" Just kidding? …Are you just kidding me surely?! …"

Haibara feels blow up and sadly. She is hasty and walks out from the library. Shinichi's stickiness that makes him cherish for her sister's promise. It is binding himself and his life from now. Haibara didn't want him to see  
her tears. This is too much for her. She feels she has been over enough.  
When the sound of the front door is silence, Shinichi lays on the bed. He thinks why she feels angry at me like that?


	2. Shinichi - Amuro

One Shot – Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding  
The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO is ended temporary,

All of the scenes are possible of phrase Just Kidding and Not Just kidding.

This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka.

PS: This is experiment short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)

Update: I check my grammar with Grammarly application.  
Please review.

2\. Shinichi – Amuro  
Two hours later, the call is ringing.

Shinichi answer the phone. The familiar voice that makes him oppressive. That voice is loud up.  
Voice's owner has attitude without being impatient.  
Although the phone signal of destination is mumble and lack of word.  
And there are others horrible sounds inserted.

"Hi, Tough guy. Are you ok?"  
"Err I'm ok. Where are you? Amuro-san"  
"This is government secret. I can't tell you. Until you can do it better and work as same as my industry like me."  
"I think I follow you a few years from now surely. …In that time, I apologized because I can't decide to shoot.  
Vodka will flee."  
"That is a good job. You are very well done. Hey, I will tell you that you may not see me for a while."  
"..What do you mean?"  
"New mission, New unit…and New intricacy…That is it."

"Amuro-san …Thank you for past ...and thank you very much …that you save my dad's life."  
"How Yusaku-san gets better?...If not your father help our to plan the definitive plan, our plan would fail  
and…the negotiation shouldn't happen."  
"About the negotiation…I still can't accept it."  
"There are many things that you can't accept it.  
If you want to live in the same world with me and Akai. Shinichi"  
"Yes, I try to accept it. Amuro-san"  
"So… what's happen about Akai at America?"  
"Akai-san told me he is burning up to burn the hive until the wasp can't live."  
"..The deep-rooted of them are very long. Anyway, we take down them once that they collapse easily as you hope."  
"So... we let the rest to flee?"

"I can't answer to you now. With my experience that I ever investigated the organization longer than everyone who has a part to take down them. ..Shinichi…I please you tell Shiho-chan sorry for me.  
By the time I do finish this story, I make danger to her a lot…so she relies on you only.  
..Don't you make her sad again."  
"Herr ..I and her ….I tell her as you request."  
( What the hell is this? ..Both you, Akai-san and Kato-sensei misunderstand this story surely! )  
" I will contact you after that …but for long if I call you again."  
"Wa Wait …Amuro-san"

When the phone hangs down, the others sound is coming. The explosion, the collapse of something and  
the lament of people who lives amidst the battlefield is loud around.  
The warm and humid with the rancid smell of corpses spread over the area.  
Somewhere in the world that the man who stands as same as the center of the city. The city crowded with  
people, gunpowder, and pleading for help.

The man thinks in the hell, I can also use the phone and call to everywhere and prevent the data calling with  
the most complexity coding by the satellite signal system.  
So who created the hell or the heaven are not the gods or the demon. ..Only human as ours altogether.

"Hey …Here we go now? Boss?"

The black man who carry AK-47 walking and ask the others black man who covered his face with a hankie  
get ready for the travel. The black man ask the man who wears a military uniform and bulletproof armor inside  
his body gets on the jeep.

His dark glasses protects his eyes from the hottest wind and the reflection light.  
He stays here about half a month and accustoms for this weather.  
But this new operation has one problem for him.  
If he mistakes, no excuses and only thing can do just leave the game.  
"Go now, Gambae. I don't want waste the time."

During the time that he rides on the fusty jeep from a decade ago and he has two same cars for driving following his jeep. All of the jeeps were the source of the budget amount sixteen million yen.  
This is considered very well for the wilderness area such as there.  
The specific tour guide who call the man ride the jeep start conversation with him.

"Hey, Boss. I ask you for a question. Why you come here?"  
"This is business. Gambae. The business."  
"No one who is the businessman that come here with the two million dollars cash only by putting it in safety steel pocket. And he is Asian man as you. Boss"  
The English skills of the specific tour guide are incomplete. The man smiles.  
He thinks after that he may require new friend for long. I should be friendly some.

" I come to find something. Gambae. Something whose I want, It is to the south of there. As far from the marshland."  
"No one dared go to the south of there over twenty years ago, Boss. I and my team can send you at end of this road enough."

"If I tell you there will be more people who pay you more than I paid the day before to stay in the south where you don't want to go. Will you go with me? …Gambae?"  
"Are you just kidding me, Boss.  
To have more than ten times of this money, no one would want to take life away."

"Yes ... life is important to everyone, Gambae ... I'm kidding, Gambae.  
But something that I said, It's owned by the owner."  
"Huh ... The south area has no one ever visit there a long time.  
There are people who own something that you find? Boss?. "

"... Yes .I'm not just kidding. Gambae.  
This world, let's just have money …To hell or heaven, we can create it. ..I'm not just kidding."

Thirty-nine hours later.  
The sound of bullet splash splatter. The smoke guns are spread throughout the surrounding.  
The resonance of the battle and explosion continues throughout the area.  
The young man was about to tread on the same area almost fifteen minutes ago.  
Three months ago, after he gets well from a long hiding mission.

He decided to get a job done at the present time.  
Because of the commander told him his unit have a problem with lack of human resource and budget.  
Must be relocated and allocated new forces for efficiency.  
He decided to take on this job because he thinks the new mission could lead him to tail swing the bigger crisis  
in the near future.

But he never thought that ...just the first step to start this. ...The ruination that came to his eyes and the fragments of them... will gradually reveal and make him feel the most nightmarish in his life.

What is the dale that how to bring him to the kind of abyss?  
The helicopter arrives with three nurses who come with first aid to his three new friends, who are three of the survivors enough from total were nineteen.

His temporary unit organized with his budget request form the central control office for his mission.  
His mission that he calls it the surveying and preliminary reconnaissance.  
Now, He wanted to call it.

The suicidal mission.

….Amuro Tooru's eyes watch the woman in military uniform.  
…She is young, sit in the midst her friend in the same unit about six persons.  
She is the only woman in the support team.  
…...She also helps his life to survive by she shoot two shots to the enemy.

The first shot kills driver who drives armored humvee that almost overtake his jeep.  
The second shot break humvees wheel. It makes five enemies are being injured because humvee turn over.

"Hey …You are very expertise."

The young woman touched her cap and saluting to Amuro. She knows the recurring plan's detail.  
The position line may be different. But she knows Amuro's rank higher than hers.  
Although, Amuro will not be affiliated in this operation unit ...and the operation scope of her unit is covered  
than Amuro's mission.

"... This is not what I think. It's going to escalate and it's going to get you upset. How old are you? "  
"Twenty-one. Sir"  
"Twenty-one?!.Are you just kidding? ...  
Does the central command insufficient resources and they must rely on students from the training center?  
What's your name?"

"Uozumi Ryoko. The sniper unit 23, Battalion 67. Sir"  
" Are you all angry with me?  
If I would say I still can not get out of here. After we returning to the operation base?"  
All of operation team's member in the helicopter turned to face Amuro.  
They have no response to Amuro's thoughts.  
The only female sniper who tell her name and her command unit to Amuro. She answers him immediately.

" We have no authority to interrupt captain's mission.  
But if this happens again. There was no rescuing team again.  
... Because of our mission was assigned to doing it once only today! "

" I'm just kidding ... I just want to see that. If you still dare to accept my crazy idea  
... That means central command sends the worthless team to me."


	3. Shinichi - Heiji

One Shot – Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding  
The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO is ended temporary,

All of the scenes are possible of phrase Just Kidding and Not Just kidding.

This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka.

PS: This is experiment short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)

Update: I check my grammar with Grammarly application.  
Please review.

This chapter has scene of alcohol and bearish sentence.

One Shot – Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding

The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO is ended temporary,

All of the scenes are possible of phrase Just Kidding and Not Just kidding.

This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka.

PS: This is experiment short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)

Update: I check my grammar with Grammarly application.

Please review.

This is romantic scene that I woud to write it. Let enjoy this  
All character are Aoyama Gosho senasi's copy right and  
All character who all reader never can't hear and read.  
They don't exist.

This chapter has scene of alcohol and bearish sentence.

3\. Shinichi - Heiji

June 22, 2001

Shinichi tries to move his body. His right leg is broken. The splinters make him is not moving as well.

Actually, there should be someone in the house to help him with routine activities.

Because of before this. Two women who care him.

One who came to him, the whole story of he and she ends with the fact that she can't accept his decision?

She and he ended up this with the quarrel.

Other ones tried to stop him from continuing this danger.

She and he ended up getting angry at him.

One is a friend and a lover.

The other is a friend who lives together and faced all dangerous with him for two years.

Shinichi starts thinking.

Did I make a mistake? They both got angry at me this.

The doorbell rings.

Shinichi walked out of the living room beside the library. He presses the intercom is on the door.

"Hello, this is Kudo Shinichi."

"Hey, are you okay? I come visit. "

The sound familiar. His friend always gets on someone's nerves and Shinichi remembers it every time.

Shinichi sigh. He has known his old friend for almost two and a half years. Shinichi thinks.

Does he know anything about this time? Now, I am patient!

Shinichi walks out to the front door and opens it.

Hattori Heiji, his friend who became the student at Faculty of Law. He waiting in front of the house.

After Shinichi open the door and Heiji walk in the house. Heiji talks with Shinichi that he walking lamely.

" I hear it. You just visit very hard fight. Right? What do you think about you accepted that job after the case ends at Aichi-prefecture? Hm? "

" Because I want to see with my eyes that what can I do something and I still can do it…..and can't do it

from now."

"…They're all that makes you 're be troubled and try to kill the blonde hair Sis. So they're all disappeared? "

" All they conceal low just now, Heiji. …I have dept on you about you warned me that I have the secondary plan for her safety so.

" So..it's ok or not? The plan that you tell me. And it was prepared more than half a year."

"I don't know about it many details. Everything is for her safety. If I know very little, the effects of the plan are

good for her. Agai-san told me that's it. "

" Hey, Shinichi ….Do you think what 's something has paradoxical about you planning for your baiting trick and bring the organization was entrapped and all them is over at Aichi Prefecture? …Don't you have any doubt?"

"Doubt? …What do you mean by doubt? "

" As you know about the information from Kato Masakazu-Sensai that he told you, your father and Agai-san.

…The CEO's organization use the council system for control. They have seven who control the organization.

Now, we can be identified all of seven but the four of them disappear into thin air.

….Two of them confirmed dead. ….One is alive in prison.

….That fours of the others are being hunted by everyone who knows about them.

….So you receive all the organization CEO's name list are nineteen.

If they use council system….why the person who you must be the most careful?

….The red hair grandma with scary eyes. …What is her name?

" Redden ….I have known about her only ….Her name is Gwen. "

"Yes, ..You told me you and your father can prepare this plan.

Because ….before that, the organization begins the internal war. If the organization has the enemy.

Why must Gwen disrupt the council in during a dangerous period?

It like as she is being trapped in your plan of you and your father too easy? Are you ever think this? "

" ..!…Herrr…You shouldn't be warning me about this…I think you and me should stop this now,

Heiji.….What is that package? "

" Oh! The celebration gift of ours …For the remembrance of our first meeting."

Heiji opens the newspaper package. When Shinichi see it, he feels angry suddenly.

" What!... Are you crazy? Chinese wine?! Why you give it to me?! "

" Ha! What do you say that? I bring it to drink! Test your immunity. You told me you can't shrunken again

because the golden hair sis makes an antidote for you? Or not?.

And we aren't kids. Few drinking will be okay and so easy. So I drink it with you.

This is to be well-known from Hokkaido. "

About half hours later. Because Shinichi can't endure Heiji's suggestion and he wants to try in a be the drunk state

for testing his body performance that Heiji challenges him. Two close friends decided to drink and talk together.

Their sound is mumbling. Alcohol starts working.

Heiji begins to talk about his story among Shinichi stays at Hong-Kong about one week ago.

" Hey…Are you know anything about the phone number that ending by 77? "

" 77? What did you say that, guy? ….Now, I don't want a case. I'm so bored when I hear all everything about the case. And I have many problems and I have necessary the other's story. Both the registration of request to short course for high school degree.

I need to be graduated in half-year and entrance to the faculty of Physics of any university.

I want to take an exam and receives the accessor license of a science laboratory.

And preparing to learn in Police college.

What about the case?! Bro ….Gulp Gulp.

( That serum cures the shrunken status and get stuck it perfectly.

I drink so many. I can't become a child again. )

" So…It is. …While you are the very busy mess at Hong-Kong.

I met the specified case that I invested it same as you.

After I resolve that case, suddenly I have heard about the strange rumors.

If the calling number that ends by 77 is called. It makes the chance to visit some strange event.

I told you because all over two years past ago, I think you met them and have dangerous experience more

than me. Do I need your opinion on what something is the hint of the number ending by 77? "

" I think you should try to find your way, guy.

By my side, I have many things to manage because it is so busy and need quickly to do.

I can't detach myself to help you investigate the strange call number surely.

How are Noboru?…. I'm to be indebted to him so much.

I never think that Noboru involved with this story? "

" Yeh. Normally, I saw that guy is so busy and so nerd with the computer all the time.

And he will following my Aikido's club school team because he wants to cheer up and met Isuna-chan.

I never think his character that I always saw he is so casual man.

He will hide deep resentment with the black organization. More than you and deeply than Akai-san

….. but he wasn't chasing and hunted by the black organization. "

" Hey. ..Why you let's ask Noboru to trace that number 77 instead of you? He has experience and expert in

this case more than you and me."

" Because if I told this case with him. It makes He focus one's attention on this number

and he can't allocate to doing and thinking about his interesting thing and will do it now."

" Do it now? …Hey... Don't tell me that he has some case and he will be following it which you and I don't know! "

" That guy is not the man who asks for trouble same as you. But this time is not a time for depending on him."

"Hey, that mysterious number 77.

Why you bring it to inspector Toyama or Otaki-san to help you? Really? "

" Usually, you can't lean on police.

You will use your instinct and bite to faint. …Why you feel so frosty now? "

" …I was angry at someone.

...And someone warned me don't take yourself to risk in trouble again."

" Aha! ..The long hair sis blames you too?... Now, so she is no longer angry at you because you lie her

about aren't you to be the glass, boy? Hm?. "

" I think she doesn't angry to me. …At least, my splint was changed and take cleaning by Ran every three days. …But yesterday, I and she were just quarrels. She makes the blunt face and crying.

She said you're very crazy. The crazy jerk! You took a med and became shrinking all over the year

and a half. Is it very terrible enough for you? ….Tch!.."

" Woo! Shit! You are very crazy same as she blames you! Guy!.

Your status isn't be chastened on her eyes. She angry at you because of yourself."

" Hey. ..Take that number 77 to me. I want to see it now."

" No way! At first, you just tell me you let cancel this case. Now, you want to get it? Hooh! I do it and

I followed by myself. Do not rely on you! "

"On your way. …Hey! Pal. Am I understand all the time you want to be police like as your dad …why you choose

to learn in the school of laws? Heiji?."

"... There are some things that I want to do. Like as you want to be the policeman, but I can't tell right now ..."

Shinichi forgot himself. He sleeps rapidly because of Chinese wine. He can't hear about the story that Heiji thinks

to tell him continually. Heiji makes his face to be the serious little bit. He grumbles.

( That jerk! When you want to sleep, you sleep immediately like this! Really? Listen to me now!

Actually, the call number that is ending by 77. It's not just kidding you and me!

That number 77 just told about the horrible and strange story to me when almost three days ago.

The horrible story that is scarier than you've ever seen in two years past.

It's just not enough. It can automatically be deleted itself from my cell phone.

Because I'm worried and caring on you, I will be warning you but you sleep.

Just kidding?! ...Hoo. …I can't bear it. Let's sleep on this floor for an hour or so. )

( Complete – To be continued with Chapter 4 – Next month.

Thank you to All reader.

Please Comment and Critical to Blame and suggestion to me.

Jame Press aka. Silverplan )


	4. Shiho - Shinichi ( Heiji )

One Shot – Just Kidding and Not Just Kidding

The short scene about the timeline in 2001 - 2026. Since the BO is ended temporary,

All of the scenes are possible of phrase Just Kidding and Not Just kidding.

This is AU future of Shinichi, Ran, Shiho...and Vodka.

PS: This is an experimental short scene. ..The plot and main story is under development X)

-  
Update: I check my grammar with Grammarly application. Please review.  
-

This is the romantic scene that I would like write it. Let enjoy this

All character are Aoyama Gosho sensei's copyright and

All character who all the reader can't hear and read. They don't exist.

4\. Shiho – Shinichi (Heiji)

Half an hour after, Haibara uses the back door of the house between Agasa's home and Kudo's home.  
She walks into Kudo's house again. She thinks to tell Shinichi with the body's state of Miyano Shiho.  
She decided to follow the instruction on the rescue plan that Shinichi and Agai planned it together.

The plan that helps she travel to America for disappeared from everyone who knew her.  
The plan whose she doesn't know all detail and what it make what happen after it's complete  
She worries about it moderately.

Her identity and her professional's skill that can produce and develop medicine with large dosage formulation  
from the organization's technologies. 

It became the valuable treasure for all everyone who needs it.  
The only way that helps her life is she must disappearance from the world.  
….But she still can't cherish about the absolute disappearance.

She wants to talk about it with Shinichi again.  
When she walks into the house, Heiji who sleeps on the floor makes her shocked a little.  
His body that wears the t-shirt with jeans.  
And he sleeping reclining with the very big empty bottle of Chinese wine that falls and roll.  
All-everything that she saw it make she understand.  
She feels and thinks I shouldn't care about this guy.

The image of Shinichi who lie and sleeping on the sofa and his face is very red by drunk and flushed.  
With the drunkenness that made him deep sleep. It makes Shiho courage to sit near Shinichi.  
Shiho tries to walk and dodge Heiji's toe that flipping around.  
When she sits on a sofa, she begins to talk with Shinichi. He is sleepy in the face of Shiho.

" Hey….Herr …Should I wake you up now? It's good or bad?.  
You are asleep now and make your face like as we ever to be kids when we were sleeping on the same bed.  
I just want to say with you about that plan.  
I ask to agree to do it follow Agai-san told me …and to prevent the failure.  
I will not say bye with you because I will travel tomorrow.  
You and Agai-san aren't concerned about me.  
You sleep like a kid like this. How will I tell you to know? ..."

Shiho looked at Shinichi who fell asleep and looked closer.  
In the time, the feeling in her heart has only sadness. 

So why I feel so sad? ….What it's happening to me?  
…You are the crazy guy! ... He never realized that.

During a time that he is also concerned about someone, there is someone who is concerned about him.  
This my repression ….What do I do with it?... That guy! …Why you make me so sad a lot?

…What am I indebted to you? ….You're crazy!

Shiho moves to close and hugs Shinichi who asleep within her arms. Shiho hugs Shinichi hardly.  
She begins to cry.

" **Please, I would you wake up….for me. Just let you tell me, you don't want me to go. I will not go.  
I agree to become the kid and stay with you in that status forever. You talk to me…..Crazy guy! **

**You protect me for a long time until now. Because I'm in danger that you can't handle it.**

 **Do you think I would use the disappearance plan that might fail?  
You never put yourself in my shoes for me! Really?!**

 **All the time ago, you just want to find a way to get me out of your life.  
And you don't want the time that you don't have to take care me like as the past? Really?!  
You are a crazy guy! Small-minded detective!**

 **...I love you ….I always love you all over two years past…but I can't speak it.  
Because you have her every time, you miss her and you always want to stay with her.**

 **You have been satisfied. And half of all everything is my fault whose I also make that medicine.  
And I know that. Our story is not there! It has not been at first! And it wouldn't be for you and me.  
But….But…it's not just kidding for me!  
You make me feel that with you all along. But do you want me to leave you?!  
How can I do that?! You're crazy! ….Shiku Shiku.."**

Shiho cries her eye out. In her memory, she remembers only two years past ago.  
The memory that she live with Shinichi is flowing through slowly. She misses it and knows herself.  
The relationship between Shinichi and her must ends someday and that day arrives now.

She uses her left hand to wipe a tear and kiss Shinichi's forehead when he still asleep.  
This is the last time that she sees him. 

When she gets up from the sofa,  
she rubbed his hair and his forehead again before she speaks softly near his ear. She said.

" **...Take care of yourself, ..Take care of Ran and take care of everyone who you so love.  
Goodbye. Thank you for all everything Edokawa-kun "  
**  
And then Shiho walk out of the room.  
When Shiho is out, Heiji hears it all her words. He forgets himself and opens the eye.  
He saw this at first. He exclaims it.

( Wa…Wa…Holy shit! …What the hell I see it?! ...Golden hair sis thinks with you about that?! It right or not?!  
That jerk! Why do you know nothing about this?! …Oh! Dumbass! Are you just kidding?!  
This story is very big seriously! It must effect to the three of yours in the future surely.  
Should I tell you after you wake up?...Shit! No!...No way! ..I don't want to be implicated with it!  
Oh…crazy guy! You just have woman hug you and kiss your forehead. Are you still possible to asleep?! )

27 February 2002  
Shinichi is back to home. He just finished contact with university and hospital.  
When he arrives at his home and take a dinner that it is very late at night already.  
He rushes to read the secret report that specified about some of Brickadier's moving quickly.  
He obtains this report form Akai.

The horrible incident that Amuro has a fight in 2001 was made by Brigadier.  
It is terrible but not perceived by the public.  
It creates chaos for everyone in the intelligence community.  
But Shinichi has few something to think over the dangers around him.

For the week ago. After he comes back from the USA with Ran.  
Ran still rest and admit at the hospital three days ago.

Because of the effect was happening by the plan that he decided to do it arbitrarily.  
It directs impact to Ran. Shinichi talks to himself.

( In reality, Not only Ran only feels sadly from this events.  
Three kids are crying and sadness likewise.  
From the news, Mitsuhiko can't go to school for the week.  
Ayumi is sick and still stay at another hospital.  
Genta goes to school and the only thing that he still running with cried out at the gym after class finished.

The children in room B are at the school with Kobayashi-sensei are still sad. I do this violently too.  
That is terrible form me when I decided to hide this with lieutenant Takagi and inspecter Shiratori for safety.  
For all is OK.

It is very embarrassing for me when I disguise back to Conan with transient drug intermittently for three kids.  
I get lucky that I prepared the plan that Conan must move to America since two years ago already.  
After the case of Aichi prefecture is an end. It makes three kids know Conan still stay in America.

When I stay in America if I don't have Eisuke help me to switch with me by he disguised to me and I switched to Conan for three kids. It is hardness for me.  
Ran still angry with me until today about my Conan's secret that hides from three kids.  
She blames me why you don't tell three kids about your real identity?!  
They lost Ai-chan now and they must be departed form Conan-kun or not!?  
Do you have a few bond or feeling with them?!

In reality, I shall be thinking and preparing about the disappearance plan for  
Conan and Haibara on same time too.

It is very easy for this time when I must switching with Eisuke now.I should stay as a friend with Ran.  
But this is 9.30 PM, the visitor's time is out. At a hospital, Auntie Eri stays and take care of Ran.

Before I'm back home, Auntie Eri had a very angry face with me.  
I have never seen that Auntie's face for the long time ago since I ever invited Ran to climb a tree.

When they are ten years old, and both of us fall from the tree together.  
….They're the face and the eyes ….that Auntie Eri known …..I am the cause of alls.  
No, it's not. What a possible? ….Auntie Eri knows this story. ….Err….this is so sloppy idea.

Or maybe all of this story that was through more than two years past ago, auntie Eri knows everything  
because my mom told her anyway?  
If that I think is true. All-everything that I do it.

It's nothing and worthless even though I and Agai-san think and do it more and many for this plan.  
The sound of coffee roaster finishes making Shinichi flinches.  
Shinichi had two cups of coffee. He intended to stay up late tonight.

He quickly brews the cups and adding milk. Between the two coffee cups. Shinichi still mulls over.  
…Akai-san told me when he operated this plan, the dangerous mistake point has happened.

Because Maria-san forgot calculated about the delay time of the traveling to the hospital. It is so late. …  
That girl is almost too bad.  
Auntie Eri glares to my face. Like as she knows I making of Ran sicks now?  
She talks with me  
 **(I understand you care Ran so much, boy. However, today I can't let you stay with my daughter surely.  
Rascal boy, there are so many works for you. Let do it and do better for it. )  
**  
...Do better for it. …..She talks to me the same as she knows I have many works and must do it like that.  
No, it is possible anyway. What is possible that auntie know? ...more thinking…more badly  
Now, I should be open my head and calm down over.  
This document….Maybe keep it well and don't anyone see it absolutely.  
Most of them are nothing left power and incidence.

Why was Brickadier stayed at El-louwuazua, nearest at Zambania's borderland?  
So...Agai-san's investigation sequencing that can check and proof this.  
….Korimasu mining and drill engineering?... What the hell did the there?.  
Is the problem …why Amuro-san must go there?

...Hm….Message inbox….Call back. Dude. 

" Hello, Heiji Um... It's me?"  
Heiji said with the boring voice.  
" Hey, I know about that. So…How about the long-haired sis?"  
Heiji is so grouchy. He just was frantic by Kazuha's calling.  
Kazuha told him that he is cold blood.  
Why he knows about the sad story like this but he is still commonly?!  
I shall go to America with Ran and Sonoko together!  
" It uses to take a time for this. …This is good for everyone."  
" Hey, Shinichi …You have something to do it with after this. Quickly and fastly!

" Something? ...What do you say that? "  
" You must remember that!...and think! ...  
I can tell you if you can't do it when you remember that or you don't remember that.  
Your life is disorderly surely after now! "  
" Disorderly? ...What the hell for this time? Why you just kidding and play with me now?! Shit.  
If it isn't serious, I'm cut the calling now!  
" Oh! You're stupid! ...Herr… Forget it…Think about it.  
And more think about what are your mistake? That's it. Bye pal. "

The calling hangs up. Shinichi grumbles. What the hell you want? Guy?...  
He holds his bag and walks into the library.

On his father's working table, One of a photo was attached in the book named Bonzai's favorite collection.

That photo ….is the last photo that he takes in with youth detective team when he went to field trips at Aichi

prefecture last three years ago. Before he gets back his life return.

…Shinichi takes that photo. And thinking  
….I hope after this, I don't worry about you. ….Don't say goodbye with you. You're keen.

( Complete )  
(Update: I have hard to set the time for writing and translating. My main work is very busy.  
Please review your thinking for all reader.  
My translating skills are very weak and I can't type it in my mother tongue because of copyright law  
in my country.  
I watch my reader static. My fanfic has some reader I'm glad about it.  
But I don't have a review. I do not understand.  
Thank you very much for the three readers in July 2018.  
Next chapter is complete and in process translating

Two one-shots in future of my fanfic are in development process and trick. )

Jame Press aka. Silverplan )


End file.
